


Tease

by kyuubi_wench



Series: My Merlin Fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I swear, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, mild bondage, nothing worse than a PG13 movie, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/pseuds/kyuubi_wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snark. Layers of snark. Vaguely sequel to my other Merlin fic, but can stand alone. </p><p>Merlin harasses Arthur, Arthur makes half empty threats, Merlin is a cocky ass. Really, it's mostly plotless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> honor to Blackwidina for being my beta/ sounding board. She needs all the love

“So when did you know?” 

Arthur grunts out something that sounds vaguely questioning as he scribbles at his desk. The letter that was due to be sent out this morning and will have to go out with a runner tomorrow, no doubt. Merlin barely looks over, cloth buffing out Arthur's helm while a book sits open on the bed next to him. Always new things to learn. 

“When did you know that I use magic?” 

“Well, there was that time you blurted it out to my father. I may have spared your neck but I kept a better eye on you after that.” Arthur finishes the line and glances up, takes in the armor chest piece that's hovering a few feet away, buffing itself. “Is this how you kept my armor always ready?” 

“Quite a bit of the time,” Merlin answers with a grin. “It's excellent practice, and I get to make sure nothing's wrong with it.” He reaches down, the cloth still moving over the helm in tight circles, and flips a page in his book. He scrubs harder at the helm. “So, you suspected after I charged in recklessly to spare Gwen's life. But when did you know, for sure?” 

“Somewhere between that druid boy I helped you smuggle out of the castle, and that whirlwind you conjured in your hometown.” Arthur's voice is sober, and Merlin glances at him. Make that closer to regretful. “I'm sorry your friend died.” 

Merlin set down the helm, summoning a gauntlet to him. “I was a terrible healer at that point. With or without my magic.” He doesn't say that William would have died anyway. He doesn't give himself over to maybes and might- have- been's. “You should have said something.” 

“Uther denounced magic so much. I couldn't just admit that I knew you were a sorcerer and do nothing about it. And I hadn't the leverage at the time to try and change the rules.” Arthur offers a smile that's really more of a grimace. “At least this way I could deny it if anyone asked me.” 

“Regardless. It took you entirely too long to get around to telling me you knew about it.” Merlin directs the chest piece to follow the path the helm had taken. “You wasted a lot of time.” 

“Are you _sassing_ me?” 

“Finish that letter so the courier can get it out tomorrow.” Merlin doesn't even look up this time, buffing around the knuckles of the gauntlet. “You've put it off for far too long.” 

“You _are_ sassing me.” A moment later the scratch of quill on paper picks back up, and Merlin peeks at Arthur. It's a favorite pastime, heckling Arthur either into doing things or getting him to not do things. Usually it was far easier to get him to do something. Merlin waits until the letter is actually done, Arthur signing with that weird flourish only nobility seems to learn. The armor's ready, and he sends it back to its pile and closes his book. 

“Why would I _ever_ sass you, my king?” 

Arthur looks up from where he's sealing off the letter. “I have no idea,” he drawls, completely somber. “Why you _do_ sass me. It happens regularly, Merlin.” 

“Maybe you just lack a sense of humor.” There's a tiny smug smile, there. Arthur narrows his eyes. 

“I have no problem putting you in the stocks for your cheek.” 

“You haven't put me in the stocks since before your father died,” Merlin replies, words coming a little slow and with a little less spark than usual. 

Arthur stands, and for a moment something flickers through Merlin's eyes. A touch of uncertainty. He's not sure if Arthur's being serious. Arthur draws closer and folds his arms over his chest, arrogance written all over. “Fine then. I suppose I'll just take you over my knee.” 

Both of Merlin's eyebrows try to crawl off his face. “Like I’m just a boy again?” 

“It certainly has to be better than the stocks.” Arthur smirks and moves away, approaching the table where there's a bowl of fruit. “At least you're not being pelted with food.” 

“I could find _much_ better uses for the food supply, Sire.” 

It's a complete change of tone, something confident and smug and not in the least bit timid of any sort. Arthur turns just in time to see Merlin's eyes flash gold. 

Arthur's pants are around his knees without so much a by-your-leave, and he's stuck. To the wall. Again. 

“ _Mer_ lin,” he says, more than a hint of warning. 

“If you're going to threaten to put me over your knee, Sire, I might as well give you reason to do so.” 

“Merlin,” Arthur orders. Tries to order. Watches as an apple hovers into Merlin's hand and splits into perfect little slices. “What do you...”

“Feeding you, Sire. You seem awfully... caught up.” Merlin steps close, well within arm's reach.

He's right, though, as Arthur finds out a moment later. Not just stuck to the wall but actually immobile from the neck down. He can breathe, turn his head, and speak. “Not funny.” 

“Positively, terribly sobering, Sire.” Merlin offers up a slice of apple. “A child's joke, surely.” He waves the apple slice slightly. “Sure you're not hungry?” 

Arthur glares at him a moment longer and then deliberately drops his jaw. Merlin's lips twitch and he places the apple slice between Arthur's teeth. 

Arthur bites it with as much attitude as he can muster, which isn't nearly as vicious as he's trying to portray. He stares Merlin down as he chews, but the instant he opens his mouth Merlin adds the rest of the slice, not giving him a chance to say anything. 

They make it through half the apple with only a word in edgewise, insistently cut off at every pass. Arthur's scowl has only gotten moodier. 

“Close your eyes,” Merlin says abruptly, turning to put what's left of the apple on the table. He can practically _hear_ Arthur's suspicious glare. He turns. Yup, there's that grumpy face he knows all too well. “Arthur. Trust me.” 

The serious tone works, thankfully, and with a small huff Arthur closes his eyes. He's still pinned to the damn wall, his pants have pooled around his ankles from the endured effect of gravity, and now with his eyes closed. What in all the realms is he-

Arthur grunts and slams his head back into the wall when a hand wraps loosely around his bare shaft. “Eyes closed,” he hears, and groans because he wants to look. He does. He cracks an eye half open. 

Merlin has one hand _on_ him and a hand hovering a mere inch from his stomach, and when Merlin murmurs next shivers crawl over Arthur's skin. “Close them,” Merlin says, without even looking up. Arthur groans- growls? - and rocks his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. Fine. He'll do it Merlin's way. 

Merlin's way is incredibly indulgent, after all, and Arthur hopes that among whatever magic Merlin had done he'd hopefully _silenced his rooms_. Arthur knows he'd certainly yelled more than once. He's not _quite_ proud of that. Merlin, however, is a smug- faced bastard sorcerer when he finally lets Arthur down from the wall. 

Arthur stares at him for a long moment, before breathlessly demanding. “Please tell me that was a cleansing spell or something.”

“Among other things,” Merlin responds, just a bit more raspy than usual. 

“I'm still bending you over my knee.” The words have no threat, although they carry a different sort of heat. 

“Only if you can catch me, Sire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I know it didn't quite make it to porn, but they wouldn't *let* me. Also, don't whine about the health consideration nods or anything like that. Next round will be filthy. In good ways!! (promises, promises....)


End file.
